Every Ladie Needs A Gentleman!
by Team-Jacob-Always
Summary: This is just a story about my real life and how I might of just found the love of my life. You have to read to find out if it happened or not. I really hope it doesn't suck! Read and let me know what you think :


Heyy! This isn's my first story.. so go check out my other ones :) umm this is whats really going on in my life right now or has in the past so yeahh. i have had to make some of it more interesting but most of it is fact! haha.

SPECIAL THANKS TO VampireChic479 :) she is the best! Go read her stories too! I promise you will not be dissapointed!

I OWN EVERYTHING! DON'T STEAL IT... HAHAHAHAHA.

* * *

Chapter 1: Background!

I have always wanted a fairy tale to come true, you know the ones about being swept away by your one true love and him going through all the trouble to get you. I never knew it would happen to me, but it did that summer. We have been friends forever, our sisters played softball together and we were together all the time it seemed like, even though we weren't.

Chance is fifteen and I'm sixteen. He has blonde, clean cut hair, and perfect green eyes. He is so adorable! His mama is nice and loves me. His sister and my sister are pretty much best friends. We have never had a problem with each other or each others family's. My mama has made a comment about how we would be good together and I would always ignore her.

I never really thought about my feelings for him. I never imagined we would be anything but friends, but once my friend Amanda put that idea in my head. She said we would be cute together, I couldn't get the idea out of my head. The huge crush that I had on him started at one of our sister's softball games.

We somehow made it where at all softball games we would start taking water guns. I didn't own a water gun, so when I got there we walked over to the nearest Dollar General to buy me one. While we was walking he was shooting me and I was fussing the whole way. When we got inside the woman at the register was glaring at us and said "Don't shoot that", being the gentleman that he is he said "Yes ma'am, I won't I promise". He knew exactly where the water guns were at, so he lead the way. Before I even had time to look at the selection of water guns he had already grabbed one like his, but a different color, and told me:

"This is what your gonna get, because it is just like mine, and it will not be fair if they are not the same."

"Fine, yeah, whatever you say Mr. King." I replied back sarcastically.

He just laughted and we walked up to the check out line. Well, you know how when your in a store and they only have one line open and there is like 20 people in the store? Well, that's how it was. I knew he wouldn't wait in that long line so he went outside.

I finally got the water gun paid for and walked outside to join him. As soon as I closed the door, there he was...ready to shoot me. I didn't even have my water gun open, yet, but he had his open, full of water, and ready to shoot me.

"Chance, if you squirt me I swear I will soak your butt when I get mine."

"Yeah, sure you will," he responded not taking me serious.

"Oh, I promise I will."

We walked back over to the game still arguing over whether I would get him back or not if he squirted me again. We got back to the softball field and I gave the change from buying the water gun to my mom. We walked over to the bathrooms to fill up the guns. The mens was locked so he had to come into the women's with me.

*Haha. Oh, now is when I should mention that this is a softball game and that there are other little kids there...yeahh. There are 2 little girls that I know very well that are kind of annoying. Elizabeth is 4 and Bell is 8, so yes, very annoying and they talk all the time. Anyways, I just thought I would put that in there so when I started talking about them that you would know who they are. BACK TO THE STORY*

We walked into the bathroom close to where our parents sat. We get in there and start to fill up the bottles that go into the water guns. I go first because his is semi-full. I get almost done filling mine up when Elizabeth comes in trying to hide from Bell, because they are fighting. Well, she hits me full force and I smack right into Chance. Elizabeth is still trying to get away so she is pushing me and him closer and closer together. She finally gets us completly up against the wall, me infront of him and her holding me there. We are so close, it wouldn't be hard for me to kiss him. I am about to but...


End file.
